Prior to the present invention there have existed numerous coring devices, most of which are utilizable principally in the removing of the entire core of a fruit, such as an apple for example, by piercing through the entire apple. Typical are such U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,639,523 and 1,293,351, for example. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,312 discloses a type of corer with a cutter mounted therein, and likewise U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,278.